Polisi, kok suka penjahat?
by TheDarkNaruguy
Summary: LAST CHAP UPDATED! Sakura adalah detektif baru di kepolisian Konoha, sebagai kasus pertamanya dia disuruh menyeldiki Uchiha bersaudara, terus, kenapa judulnya suka penjahat? Baca langsung aja!
1. Penyelidikan 1!

**Konnichiwa Minna-san...**

**Kali ini author bikin fic kedua, tentang SasuSaku dan slight NaruHina**

**.**

**Polisi, kok suka penjahat?!**

Sakura dengan semangat pergi ke kantor polisi, karena hari ini dia habis naik pangkat menjadi detektif, dan dia rencananya medapat kasus pertamanya hari ini.

"Good morning, prens!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Jangkrik yang dateng entah darimana yang nyaut

"Hehh.." Naruto, senior Sakura cuma geleng-geleng. Sakura nyengir kuda. Naruto lalu mengajaknya pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Nah Sakura-san, sesuai yang kujanjikan aku memberimu kasus baru, ini dia." Naruto mengambil arsip yang bertuliskan "Uchiha bersaudara".

"Mereka kelihatan biasa saja, Naruto-senpai" Sakura melihat foto 4 orang di arsip itu. Di masing-masing foto tertulis nama orang itu. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Obito, dan Uchiha Itachi.

"Merekamungkin terlihat biasa saja, tapi jangan salah, mereka telah diketahui membunuh diperkirakan 10 orang, mencuri uang sebesar 800.000 US dollar total. Dan katanya, mereka juga punya anggota satu lagi, yang kata orang di panggil, Si Pantat Ayam, anggota termuda namun juga merupakan anggota inti Uchiha bersaudara itu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Pantat Ayam?! Huahahahahahahaha, apa itu!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hmph..cepatlah, mau ambil kasus ini untuk selidiki atau tidak? Cepatlah, aku ingin segera berkencan" Naruto mulai kesal.

"B-baiklah, Naruto-senpai!" Sakura bersemangat.

"Bagus...terimakasih!" Naruto langsung keluar dari ruangnya dan langsung menggandeng Hinata, pacarnya dengan sok mesranya dan pipi Hinata langsung merah.

'Mungkin aku harus berkonsultasi dengannya soal mencari pacar' Batin Sakura.

**SKIP TIME...**

Sakura sekarang berada di gedung bank Suna, dan dia sekarang sedang menginterogasi CEO bank itu, Shabaku Gaara.

"Lihatlah rekaman ini! Mereka punya perlatan lengkap, seperti pistol dan juga alat untuk membongkar brankas, dan kemampuan bertarung yang sangat hebat."

"Ya, dan apakah kau mengetahui mereka pergi memakai mobil apa?"

"Ooh, menurut rekaman ini mereka memakai van hitam, dan platnya 23 BCD 456. Tapi setelah itu rekamannya rusak."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-san!"

"Baiklah Sakura-san." Setelah itu Sakura pergi dengan senyuman senang

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura pergi ke tempat pemantauan cctv kota untuk melihat kemana perginya van hitam itu. "Selamat datang, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Ujar wanita paruh baya ynag bernama Shizune.

"Bisa lacak mobil van hitam dengan plat 23 BCD 456?"

"Oh tentu, hey, Pein-kun, putar rekamannya dan lacaklah"

"Ha'i, tukang suruh" Ujar orang berpierching besi karatan itu.

"Hahaha" Sakura tertawa geli.

"Heh, kau detektif baru ya?" Tanya Shizune

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu, yang biasanya kami lihat adalah Kakashi dan Naruto"

"Hey, ladies, nih aku sudah menemukannya, dia terakhir masuk ke jalan Samurai 5"

"Oke, terima kasih"

"Temuilah aku lagi disini~~"ujar Pein dengan genitnya. Sakura pun langsung pergi karena merasakan firasat buruk.

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura akhirnya mencapai jalan Samurai 5. 'Hmmm, kenapa jalannya ini sangat suram, seperti di film-film fiksi saja?' Batin Sakura. *Ini kan fiksi Sakuraaaaaa*

Tiba-tiba Sakura menginjak lantai kayu, dan...

JBRUASHHHHHH...(caps lock jebol) lantai kayu itu jebol dan Sakura jatuh kedalammnya dan pingsan.

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura sudah siuman. "Apakah aku sudah mati?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan melihat ruangan tempatnya berwarna putih, dan mendapati dirinya sedang tergeletak di kasur bersprei biru. Dan melihat ada orang berambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Tidak, kau hanya telah siuman." Ujar orang itu dingin.

Sakura yang melihat wajah orang itu, serta tatapan matanya membuat jantungnya berdebar. "Namamu siapa?!" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukan namaku, cepatlah pergi atau jika orang tua dan saudaraku tahu aku dan kau akan dalam bahaya."

"Oke, deh." Sakura langsung melompat keluar dari jendela kamar dan melihat mobil van hitam terparkir.

'Mobil itu...'

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Dan mendengar suara itu Sakura melompat keluar jendela

' Rambut pantat ayam dan van hitam...' Batin Sakura dengan agak curiga

Sakura pun langsung memotret rumah itu dan berlari menuju kantor polisi yang hanya berada hanya sekitar 1 kilometer dari kantor polisi.

'Tapi kemana akan pergi, ya?!' Batin Sakura sambil berlari.

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura sedang menonton TV, tiba-tiba ada acara interupsi. Sakura hanya berdecih kesal.

"Kami menginterupsi acara ini karena ada sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga yaitu kantor polisi Konoha telah dibombardir oleh orang yang diperkirakan keluar dari sebuah van hitam sekitar 20 menit yang lalu." Ujar pembawa berita itu.

"Apaaaaa?!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Akhirnya chapter 1 jadi juga...gimana? Bagus nggak?! Silahkan review...flame juga boleh**

**Saya akan usahakan upgrade fic ini secepatnya**

**THX for read my fic**

**Jaa...**


	2. Penyelidikan 2 (end) !

**K Minna-san...**

**Kali ini author bikin fic kedua, semoga lebih baik dari yang pertama...**

**.**

**Polisi, kok suka penjahat?!**

Tutututututut...Sakura dengan gemetaran menelpon Naruto. "Halo?! Naruto-senpai, kau selamat dari ledakan itu?!"

"Aku selamat tanpa luka, tetapi tidak dengan Ino. Dia sekarang sekarat. Besok pergilah ke rumahku, jalan Apel 87, karena banyak arsip kubawa disana, siapa tahu bisa membantu. Dan kalau mau mengunjungi Ino datanglah ke rumah sakit umum Konoha. Aku akan datang satu jam lagi. Kau ikut?" Ujar Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan parau karena dia masih shock.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut.". "Kalau begitu akan kujemput.". "Oke deh..." Dan Sakura langsung megakhiri telponnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengganti baju, memakai makeup dan lain-lain (saya males nyebutin karena saya bukan cewe) dan tepat setelah dia selesai melakukannya, Naruto datang.

Sakura dengan cepat duduk, lalu dia mulai mengobrol dengan Naruto. "Hey, Naruto-senpai, kelihatannya aku tahu bagaimana rupa si Pantat Ayam itu."

"Hm?"

"Dia memiliki rambut, seperti pantat ayam."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, tetapi aku juga menemukan hal mengejutkan lainnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Emmm, aku bertemu dengan orang yang kuduga si pantat ayam di rumah yang memiliki mobil van hitam yang mirip dengan mobil yang dibawa Uchiha bersaudara ke Suna bank. Dan eh, ngomong-ngomong, orang yang kuduga pantat ayam itu tampan juga, mungkin bisa kujadikk...hkb. " Naruto membekap mulut Sakura.

"Hei kau boleh bicara tentang itu padaku karena aku sahabatmu, jangan dengan orang lain, mereka pasti akan menggodamu."

"Loh, memangnya ada orang lain?"

Naruto yang tidak mau konsentrasi menyetirnya terggangu hanya diam dan menunjuk ke belakang dengan sikutnya, dan terlihatlah Shino, Kiba, dan Sai.

"Kita sampai..."

Naruto yang sudah tahu dimana Ino berada langsung keluar dari mobil, menarik tangan 4 orang itu dan berlari ke lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai tiga.

Dan mereka pun langsung masuk kekamar Ino.

"Hai, Ino ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian, cepatlah, sebelum kondisinya lebih buruk lagi." Kata Inoichi yang sudah lama berada disini.

"Hmmm. B-begini..orang yangg tadi membawa bomhh...itu k-kuyak-kin adalah mantan pacarku, Uchiha Sasukehh..." Ujar Ino agak terbata-bata karena lelah, setelah itu dia malah tidur.

"Ino?! Ino?! Haah" Sakura yang masih ingin cerita lebih lanjut harus mengurung niatnya karena Ino sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Setelah memberi Ino doa dan support, mereka pun pergi.

"Sakura-san, kau tolong selidiki Uchiha Sasuke lewat network kepolisian Konoha, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai tolong tangkap pencuri yang dilaporkan ada di jalan Samurai 10."

"Ha'i" Ujar mereka bersamaan.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu tentang Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto yang melihat Sakura datang bertanya.

"Heishhh...sabar...baru mau melepas sepatu." Sakura sedikit kesal.

Rumah Naruto minimalis namun terkesan luas dan juga memiliki taman yang cukup luas. Dindingnya berwarna putih dan abu-abu.

"Begini, Naruto-senpai, Sasuke sejak umur 13 sudah memiliki catatan kejahatan. Dia anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adik dari Uchiha Itachi."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, kita sudah mendapatkan identitas si pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke, huahahahahahahaha!" Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Good job, Sakura-san"

"Arigato Naruto-senpai"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu, ayo kita gunakan unit yang ada untuk menyerang rumah mereka."

Unit khusus yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi pun langsung mendatangi rumah tempat Sakura melihat Saasuke dan van hitam itu.

"Hmm, ini dia! Ayo, ayo!" Ujar Kakashi semangat.

Unitnya langsung menyerbu bersama Naruto, Sakura, Kiba dan Sai.

Dan mereka pun langsung melihat rutinitas yang keluarga itu lakukan.

Sasuke lagi narsis-narsisan.

Itachi lagi pake krim awet muda.

Obito lagi liat video-video xxx.

Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto lagi berciuman mesra.

"Hey! Menyerahlah! Kalian semua ditahan!" Ujar Kakashi tegas

Mereka pun langsung menyerah karena tidak sedang memakai senjata.

'Hmmm, Sasuke tampan sekali ya...' Batin Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

Sementara orang-orang di mobil itu senang semua, tetapi Sakura masih murung memikirkan Sasuke.

'Bagaimana yaa, Sasuke kan tampan, tetapi aku mungkin takkan bertemu dengannya lagi.' Sakura hampir meneteskan air mata, tetapi masih bisa ditahan

"Kau kenapa Sakura?!" Sai bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sai yang tidak percaya hanya geleng-geleng.

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura hanya murung menonton acara drama kesukaannya di apartemennya. Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi. Tutututut. Naruto yang menelpon.

"Heh, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, Sakura-san, satu Ino telah cukup sembuh 2 minggu lagi dia dapat bekerja." Sakura masih cukup senang tapi tetap murung.

"Dan?" Sakura berharap masih ada berita bagus lagi.

"Oh, ya, dan setelah pengadilan diadakan, mereka mengaku bersalah, mereka sebenarnya mencuri karena uang mereka diambil oleh asuransi palsu yang mengharuskan mereka memberi akses full ke rekening atm mereka. Begitu, dan Sasuke tidak diketahui membunuh satu orang pun. Jadi dia hanya dihukum 5 tahun penjara. Sementara yang lainnya dihukum kurang lebih 20 tahun." Mendengar Sakura yang hanya diam Naruto menutup telponnya.

"Wuhuu, 5 tahun lagi aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya, dan jika dia menyukaiku aku akan menjadi istrinya...Yeyyy!" Sakura besorak sampai tetangga sebelah keberisikan, tapi dia tidak peduli.

**5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Kau secara resmi sudah tidak dipenjara, Uchiha Sasuke, ujar Naruto, atauu Teme?"

"D-dobe? Apakah kau Uzu..."

"Ya"

"Wow, sudah lama kita tak bertemu, ya kan?"

"Ya, dan aku juga punya kejutan untukmu"

"Apa itu?"

Dan datanglah Sakura dari pintu luar. "Nah itu dia..."

"Heh, kau.. yang waktu itu pingsan kan?"

"Ya, aku, aku Haruno Sakura. Detektif polisi"

"Kau seharusnya dipenjara juga"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku sejak aku pertama menemuimu. Dan...maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kata Sasuke dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Ya"

Cieeeee...dan rupanya suara cie itu berasal dari Naruto, juga saudara dan ayahnya Sasuke, dan tahanan lain yang melihatnya.

**END**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi juga...gimana? Bagus nggak?! Silahkan review...flame juga boleh**

**Dan juga, terimakasih atas reviewnya, Minna-san**

**Fic saya selanjutnya akan mengenai NaruHina *promosi***

**THX for read my fic**

**Jaa...**


End file.
